crying
by MIKKIKANE
Summary: Mingyu hanya ingin membuat wonwoo kekasih emonya itu menangis karna wonwoo menangis itu sangat lucu menurutnya This is SEVENTEEN fanfiction with meanie couple ofc Happy readying
Crying

One shot

Cast wonwoo jeon

Mingyu kim

Meanie couple

Boyxboy bl yaoi

Don't like don't read

Summary mingyu hanya ingin melihat kekasih emonya yang manis itu menangis

Happy reading

Malam hari kota Seoul di guyur hujan sangat deras kebanyakan orang sudah bergelung dengan selimut tersayang merekaatau berpelukan dengan kekasih atau bahkan suami hal itu seperti tidak akan terjadi di sebuah apartmen mewah yang di huni oleh sepasang kekasih suasananya di ruang makan itu sangat yang suram itu aura pemuda manis yang saat ini sedang menangis sesenggukan sedangkan pemuda tampan bak vampire itu hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya mungilnya menangis tanpa ada niat menghentikan tangisan yang tambah menjadi itu dia hanya duduk memandangi kekasihnya itu. Tega eoh kekasih macam apa dia ini hey semuanya tolong kalian pukul dia yang sudah membuat pemuda manis itu tapi jangan kalau kalian memukulnya pemuda manis itu pasti tambah menangis hey dia itu emang memiliki wajah emo dan sangar seperti preman pasar tapi hatinya tetap hello kitty.

Mereka berdua hanya diam untuk beberapa menit pemuda vampire itu masih tersenyum dan pemudah manis itu masih menangis sesenggukan pemuda tampan itu hanya dia dan memakan masakan yang dia buat beberapa menit yang lalu bersama kekasihnya manisnya dia biarkan menangis hey jarang jarang dia melihat kekasih emonya itu menangis dan sangan susah sekali membuatnya menangis ini adalah anugrah baginya melihat kekasihnya itu menangis sesenggukan seperti sekarang bahkan makanan favoritnya dia diamkan.

"Hiks mingyu hiks kenapa hiks kau tega hiks"pemuda manis yang kita ketahui bernama wonwoo jeon itu bertanya dengan suara paraunya Tanpa mamandang kekasih tampannya

"Hiks mingyu-ya hiks apa apa kau sudah bosan hiks dengan ku hiks apa kau tidak hiks mencintai ku lagi hiks"namun pertanyaan tidak di hiraukan oleh kekasihnya dia masih sibuk memakan masakannya sesekali melihat ke arah kekasihnya.

"Mingyuie hiks tolong hiks jawab aku hiks kenapa kau meminta putus hiks apa kau bosan dengan ku hiks jawab aku mingyuie hiks"lagi pertanyaan pemuda manis itu hanya dia anggap angin lalu olwh tanya dia sedang apa okey

"Iya aku memang sudah bosen dengan mu hyung"mingyu kekasih wonwoo itu menjawab dengan lancar selancar tol jagorawi masih dengan wajah tak yang mendengar jawabnya tambah menangis

"Hiks kenapa hiks mingyu apa apa kau bosan hiks apa karna aku tidak secantik jeonghan hyung hiks apa karna hiks aku tidak seimut woozi hiks apa karna aku tidak semanis jisoo hyung kekasih scoup hyung hiks apa apa hiks"wonwoo tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata katanya hatinya semakin teriris di setiap kalimat yang dia ucapan bagaimana tidak kekasihnya yang selama ini dia cintai tiba tiba minta putus.

"Wonie kemarilah"mingyu sebenarnya tidak tega melihat kekasihnya menangis sesenggukan seperti itu dia juga melakukan ini demi mendapat sesuatu mendekat kearah mingyu dengan wajah penuh air mata setelah sampai di tempat mingyu wonwoo hanya menunduk dan memilin ujung bajunya aigooo manis sekali mingyu menangkup wajah wonwoo dan menghapus air mata di pipi wonwoo itu dengan ibu jarinya dia tersenyum sangat manis sedangkan wonwoo dia malah tambah manangis Bibirnya dia gigit guna manahan tangisannya

"Hey jangan menggigit bibir mu hyung nanti aku tidak mau kau terluka"mingyu mengusap bibir wonwoo guna menghentikan aksi wonwoo menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Hiks kenapa gyuie kenapa kau meminta putus hiks"wonwoo bertanya dengan suara paraunya sambil manatap wajah tampan kekasihnya atau manta kekasihnya karna nereka sudah hati wonwoo tambah sakit akan seperti apa hari harinya tampan pasti akan merindukan masakan lezat kekasihnya lagi pasti tidak akan ada yang mencerewetinya ketika dia memakan ice cream berlebihan tidak ada yang mengerikan rambutnya setelah dia mandi tidak ada lagi yang memeluknya ketika hujan tidak ada lagi yang mengpiggy backnya kalau dia sedang lelah atau malas berjalan dan masih banyak lagi memikirnya saja wonwoo sudah sakit kepala.

"Mangkanya hilangkan kebiasaan menyela omongan ku itu hyung aku meminta putus karena aku ingin mela"Belum selesai mingyu bicara wonwoo sudah menyelanya ck kebiasaannya memang susah hilang rupanya

"Hiks hiks kau tega mingyu kau tega kau hiks jahat hiks kau sungguh jaha eumh"mingyu mencium wonwoo sekilas

"Bisa tidak menyela sebentar hyung"mingyu menatap wonwoo sengit yang di tatap hanya menundukan wajahnya hey mingyu tidak pernah menatap wonwoo seperti itu bisa di bilang ini kali pertamanya mingyu menatap wonwoo sengit

"Maaf"wonwoo meminta maaf

"Dengarkan baik baik dan jangan menyela"wonwoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dia masih takut asal kalian tau

"Wonwoo hyung aku ingin putus karna aku ingin melamar mu oh tidak lebih tepanya ingin menikahi mu dan iya aku juga ingin melihat mu menagis karna susah sekali membuat mu manangis hyung bahkan berita aku kecelakan itu tidak membuat mu menangis hyung namun dengan kata putus ternyata bisa membuat mu menangis sesenggukan seperti ini hyung wah sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada seokmin karna sudah memberi ku ide cemerlang ini hehehe"

Mingyu terkekeh dia akhir kalimatnya wonwoo jangan tanya wajahnya sudah memerah menahan malu serta kesal sudah di kerjaiin habis habisan oleh kekasih jangkungnya itu.

"Huwaaaaa aku kira kau beneran memutuskan gyuie~hiks kau tidak tau aku sudah mau mati saat mendengar kau ingin putus"wonwoo manangis dengan kencang dan memeluk mingyunya

"Maaf hyung aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu manangis"mingyu membalas pelukan wonwoo dan sesekali mencium kepala wonwoo guna menenangkan hyung emonya itu.

"Jadi kau mau tidak menikah dengan ku hyung"wonwoo terkekeh ck dasar tidak romantis

"Iya mingyu kim kau sungguh tidak ada romantis romantisnya melamar kekasih mu sendiri dengan membuatnya manangis wah kau hebat kim mingyu"wonwoo mempout bibirnya lucu.

"Maaf maaf hyung itu di luar dugaan sebenarnya maaf karna aku memang tidak apa kau menerima ku hyung ku ulangi lagi wonwoo jeon will you marry me"mingyu menatap was was wonwoo hey mengajak seseorang menikah itu tidak segampang menyantakan perasaan asal kalian tahu.

"Ck dasar kim bodoh mingyu tentu saja aku mau"wonwoo menjawab dengan entengnya

"Terima kasih hyung kau sudah menerima ku dan maaf sudah membuat mu menangis dan maaf untuk ketidak romantisan ku hyung i love you"mingyu mencium kening wonwoo lama wonwoo hanya memejam kan matanya menikamati moment yabg menurutnya special ini

"I love you too kim mingyu bodoh"

"Hey aku tidak bodoh hyung dan tega sekali kau mengatakan calon suami mu ini bodoh hyung"

"Kau memang bodoh kim tapi aku lebih bodoh mencintai sangat mencintai orang bodoh seperti mu"Wonwoo memeluk mingyu erat dan tersenyum sangat manis sanyangnya mingyu tidak melihatnya

"Aku juga mencintai mu hyung sangat mencintai mu terima kasih sudah mencintai si bodoh ini hyung"wonwoo hanya berblushing ria di dada membalas pelukan wonwoo sesekali dia memcium puncak kepala kehangatan di kala hujan deras ku pikir tidak buruk sebenarnya hanya ingin melihat kekasih emonya itu menangis karna menurutnya moment wonwoo menangis itu sangat langka dan lagi wonwoo menangis itu sangat manis baginya.

THE END

Note:tolong maafkan kalau ada kata yang salah aku menulisnya pakai hp dan tidak di edit lagi dan ide buat wonwoo menangis itu sebenar kesenangan ku melihat cwo menangis entah kenapa aku selalu berfikir kalau cwo menangis itu sangat imut dan aku suka melihat cwo menangis karna menurut ku itu menunjukan sisi lain dari mereka aku bahkan berharap kalau suatu saat nanti mempuai kekasih aku bisa membuatnya menangis harapa yang aneh okey sudah cuap cuapnya.

Read and review

Terima kritik dan saran


End file.
